Tendril
Tendril aka Slither, is a Nightmare who was assigned by Nabonidus to kill Lilith and Namah after they found out about his plans. His name changes depending on what will rhyme with 'Tendril'. He often forgets what he has said. Appearance Tendril resembles a large mass of black goo, which is capable of shifting size and form in order to move about and perform actions that suit the situation, including being able to kill. He also has two green glowing eyes and a mouth that shows that the inside of him would also be green. Personality Tendril tends to be very pretentious and pompous, taunting and terrorizing his victims before he finishes them off. Strangely enough, he seems to possess a sense of good sportsmanship - and will often allow his victims a chance to get away in order to make his pursuit more interesting and honorable. However, this seems to be derived more from a sense of pleasure at seeing his victims broken and terrified in their final moments - playing with his food, as it were. One disturbing aspect about Tendril is his tendency to manipulate the remains of his dead victims. Perhaps his most infamous trait is his obsession with poetry. Almost always speaking in a poetic style, Tendril uses his perceived "talent" to boast and brag about himself and his actions- regardless if anyone around him wants to hear it. Tendril is shown to be one of the few Nightmare who remain highly loyal to Nabonidus after Void returned to the Dreamworld. It's not clear whether or not he's aware of any secret pertaining to Nabonidus that would explain his reasons for capturing Mace, but otherwise he has no problem in wanting to capture him alive. He shows a willingness to still harm him as a means to draw out others, but even during an attack he will avoid fatally wounding him. History Volume 3 Chapter 7 - 8 As Nabonidus contemplated on the loyalty of the other Nightmares, Tendril slithered on down to reassure him that he was still loyal to him. Nabonidus then assigned him to carry out the "subtle death" of two Dreamkeepers who know about his Dark Dreamkeepers, them being Lilith and Namah Sometime later, Tendril infiltrated Sabbaton Towers. While Lilith was inquiring about the lost history of the Nightmare and learning about a special archive for them, Tendril was seen spying on her and Peaks while planning his move. Chapter 9 Volume 4 Chapter 11 - 12 Power and Abilities Intangibility: Tendril's natural body composition allows him complete flexibility and movement, allowing him to change his size and shape and will, allowing him to move anywhere, fit anywhere and he can even use this to enter the body's of Dreamkeepers to kill them from the inside and/or use their corpse as like a costume; which in turn can act as both a disguise and a means to scare potential victims. *'Regeneration': As part of his natural body's composition he is capable of regenerating after taking damage of any kind. The amount of time to regenerate appears to be based on how much damage he took, as a grenade explosion took a large chunk of his body off and it took a short while before he could move the way he had before. In addition, any further damage to his body will slow down the process, as shown when Viriathus started hitting him with her rifle. He can even regenerate his eyes after Lilith plucked them out from him. Espionage Expert: As an assassin, and because of his body's special capabilities, he has shown to be capable of infiltrating Sabbaton Towers without being detected. This, along with him being able to kill someone and leave behind their remains in an organized manner just to set up his little 'chase' of his target without being heard or seen, is a testament to his abilities. Trivia *Tendril also goes by the names, "Slither" and "Fear". It all depends on what rhymes at the time. *Believes that his poetry is perfect. *Went through a major redesign before Volume 3, which is what is seen today. *Seems to harbor a particular hatred for Lilith Calah. Tendril's Design Change Tendrils.jpg Tendril swatch.jpg Before Volume 3, a 10-page mini comic was released in 2007 under the name, Tendril's Demise . It featured a very different looking Tendril, and was intended to be a sneak peek of events to come around Volume 7. In 2013, however, the comic was retconned because of a major rewrite of the Graphic Novel Saga and as a result, it was deemed non-canon and just for fun. This also meant that the entire scenario involving Tendril and his different design was now uncanon as well. The idea in the design was that Tendril had found the bones of a different nightmare, and wore them as armor. Quotes *(to Nabonidus) "What's a poet without an ear? What's a monster without the fear?" References Navigation Category:Nightmares Category:Antagonist